New years Secret
by bombshell0
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically Samus and Peach get stuck in a ferris wheel and things get a little hotter than expected. I apologize if I rehashed anyones idea's and haven't given credit. Tis be me first story alright keep that in mind.


This story is one from Samus's point of view. Contains explcit forms of lesbianism and if your uncomfortable with this, then stop reading now.

Samus Log book entry 3884, January 1 20XX

Today begins another year of being a renouned bounty hunter and my new years resolution is to beat last years record of 2,053 kills. I feel that things are looking up for my career. But as of yesterday night I have been devolping feelings for someone that I know are wrong in the eyes of the public but it feels so right. I feel this person feels the same.

It all started December 31 11:00. The nintendo stars were having a new years party and most of us showed. Lord knows where wario is and i think ness and lucas still have a curfew. I didn't know what to wear so I decide to wear a sky blue miniskirt. One that at least went mid thigh length. I also wore a matching tee and long sleeve jacket.

The party started off in the party room and it was going fine until mario found the cider and wine. Ten days earlier me and the rest of the girls decided to hide all achololic drinks for some reason. Something about drunken sex or rape or abuse, I don't know. God knows I space out when daisy talks. Just something about her vioce just makes me lose focus.

After 20 minutes or so all the guys are drunk and are starting to hit on everyone even themselves in the mirror, which is just disturbing. This is when every girl decide to leave the room.

Since the room is full of drunks we all agreed to go to an amuesment park and by 11:30 we make it there for the New Years Festival. It was amazing cause the was so bright and colorful much more vivid than the vastness of space. It was as if the night sky was light up with shades of red and orange.

Usual I would come to these kinds of events alone since I always imagined going to a fair with Adam. But ever since his death the dream became a distant desire that will never happen. This changed when Peach and Daisy decided to tag along with me. I usaully don't hang with them cause I see them as weak kneed characters but today I was a little more open with them.

As the time passed and a few games later I have began to see peach as a better friend and character. I still can't stand Daisy if anything her vioce. It is like a fork scraping a plate or black board. I would just be happy with me and peach.

When it became 11:50 Daisy suggested we ride the ferris wheel. Since it was her idea I didn't want, but since peach did I suppose I could bare through it. When we got to the front, we found out each car only carried only two people. Since me and peach were in front of Daisy we got the car to ourselves. We sat down and waited for the ride to start. As it rose to the top we began to talk. At that point I began to notice how cute peach looked in her dress she wore on her vaccation.

The ride was smooth and easy until the whole wheel came to jerking stop throwing peach into my arms. My heart began to pound and for a while I couldn't hear a thing, but the fucking manager broke the momment saying the ride was stuck and couldn't be fixed for another hour or two. Just great!

Peach apologized for this situation. But it was alright. The light from the fair was shining through the window and I couldn't help notice how the light bounced of her creamy looking skin. The car was heating up and I couldn't keep wearing the jacket and peach unzipped the lower half of her dress revealing her thighs and her sports uniform. At first I was just staring at the uniform, but then I started staring at her thighs. Her smooth creamy sexy thighs. At first I caught myself having these thoughts I told myself that this is wrong and I should never think like this. But I noticed that peach was leaning towards me.

"Are you Okay." asked peach

I begin to blush and found myself staring at her breast and if I could guesse they were C cup at best.

"I'm okay" I reply nervously while shifting my attention back to her face.

I could have swore she saw where I was staring because she was just giggling for a while.

"You are above these thoughts. She's a princess for god's sake she would never stoop to this level" I said trying to keep calm.

" Holy fu" I stammered in my head as peach spread her legs to get comfortable.

I couldn't stop staring and I think she can read my thoughgts as she giving me a sly smirk.

My hand started moving to here thighs, but I resisted and sat it next to her. I could sense the momment was spiraling out control.

My heart pounded as peach gripped my hand moved it closer to her thighs. Was she reading my mind? But to me this was a sighn that I can touch her there. I started to rub her thigh slowly up and down. It was smooth, as if there was no hair what so ever. I starred at her face. Those big blue eyes and those long silky eyelashes. Her lips were in smile that showed how pleased she was. And thats when my hand drifted to her crotch. She was still smiling with a satisfied look implying she wanted this.

As I slid my hand into her panties, I had a good feel of the area above her pussy. It was as smooth as her thigh. I figured being a princess and all she always wants to look her best. I started with her clit. I rubbed it with middle finger slow and soft. I could here her breathing get a little heavy and I saw her face starting to get pink almost to the point of pink lemonade. I slowly started moving towards her opening. I was shocked to see how wet she was. I have a feeling she was wanting this at somepoint. This gave me weird feelings in my head, but the momment was so pleasureful I could't focus my thoughts. The only thing I could focus on peach's heavy breathing turning into soft moans of pleasure. I inserted my middle into her juicy pussy. It didn't take me to long to find her g-spot. I rubbed it as fast as I could and the moaning got louder and faster.

Don't stop. She managed to say through her constant moaning. Her head was half buried in chest. When she got her head out, she had that expression that tells me how far this can go. She starts leaning closer to my face with a very lustful look. She really wanted this to happen, but I was nervouse. My eyes couldn't stop staring at her breast. Just watching the sweat drops slide between her creamy to pink colored tits was making me hot inside.

Just seconds before I realize anything, our lips were already locked. Her tounge was already inside mine, and mines in hers. Both our eyes were closed preserving the momment as time seemed to stand still. It was like this for 20 long minutes and I wouldn't change this for a second. Well mayby if it was Zelda it would be a little diffrent.

The momment was ruined as the wheel was starting to move again. This time I was jerked into Peach's arms. We both knew it wouldn't be long before we got to the bottom and the ride would be over so we had to act fast and straighten ourselfs out so it looked like nothing happened. Peach scrambled to get her dress back on and straighten her hair. She sprayed some perfume that smelled like peachs to cover the scent of sweat and little bit of shame. When we got to the bottom everything was like it was from the start of the ride minus the smell of peachs.

Are you okay? Daisy said with a tone of worry how did you guys manage to kill time? Peach lied to her and said we were having a girls chat while giving me smile and wink.

The rest of the night was still a blur and the only thing I can remeber licking the juices off my slowly drying hand.

She was delicious.


End file.
